Elven Houses
Greater Houses of Elf Society Hopea This family long ago controlled the silver mines. They remain the wealthiest house by far and are known as both moneylenders and philanthropists. Kauppias Thanks to their long history in trade and invention, the Kauppias family boasts well-connected merchants in almost every kind of business. Pyhä The Pyhä family has an association with oracles, shamen and priests going back thousands of years. Terävä Traditional leaders and chieftains of the elven people, they are known for their keen sight and long-term strategy. The modern day members of this family strive to uphold their family's legacy, though no living members of the direct Terävä line are known. Uskalias The forebears of the Uskalias family made a fortune exploring Waritu and Sarvoda millennia ago. Of all the great houses, Uskalias is the only one that regularly advocates for returning to Waritu to reestablish their old colonies. Lesser Houses Aavistus (House of Shadows, things to come) Kirjuri (House of Chroniclers) - Kirjuri is a very old, but never large, house with a long tradition of scribes and bards. Throughout their history they have been closely aligned with House Vaarasta, and are largely responsible for House Danger's rise to glory. In return, Vaarasta has aggressively patroned the works of house Kirjuri. Lehtimija (House of Arbors) - traditionally tenders of fruit trees and vines Merisuihku A once great house of sailors and fishermen. With most of the great elven ships skuttled or in disrepair, the sailors of Merisuihku tend to stay near their home ports. More than any other elves, this house hates hobgoblins. Puuntaivutin A very old house of shamans and druids, many members of house Puuntaivutin still take very seriously their charge of tending ancient forests. In recent millennia, many members of the family have become famous for plying their skills to building homes and structures out of living wood. Vaarasta (House Danger) a once powerful family, house Danger’s role in taking on the principle enemies of Elvendom has led to its decimation. Only 14 members of the house survive. House Vaarasta's great name in ages past owes a considerable debt to its ally, House Kirjuri. and in earlier centuries, young warriors from house Vaarasta typically cut their teeth escorting travelers from Kirjuri to and from their destinations. Vako House Vako is a rural house, and its strength lies in agriculture and harvest. The house has many dealings with House Kauppias. Exanimate Houses These houses claim no living members. They are remembered in elven history, but their line has been extinguished. This is the fate that most elves of station fear most - the end of their family's story. Pilvepõder An ancient and once-powerful house, Pilvepõder met its end in the year 2833 with the death of Horstung Keifmar, the last direct scion of the family. Jaagup Pilvepõder served as King Regent of Kotime from 600 to 924, when he transferred power to Matleena of house Merisuihku. House Pilvepõder was known for its membered skilled in geomancy and in the emerging art of hermetic transmutation. The "cloud ranchers" also boasted good relations with wind spirits and a sept of dragons. The seat of the house was situated northeast of Tuonela in what are now the ruins of Hakoisten. Category:Elves Category:Organizations Category:History